


getting busy in the train

by reiritsuism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiritsuism/pseuds/reiritsuism
Summary: kohaku's favorite customer wants to get a little dirty in the train. how can he say no?
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	getting busy in the train

This was routine to him at this point. Kohaku would do his hair all cute, put on a small set of panties and a girl’s uniform, and go to the train station. Sometimes, he’d paint his nails, and sometimes, he’d attach a couple of cute keychains to the case of his phone. Sometimes they would mean something – Kohaku had frequent ‘customers’, after all.

Today’s ‘customer’ was a friend of his. Kohaku hadn’t thought that _Rinne Amagi_ would be into this sort of thing, but he was happy to provide – and having Rinne owe him favors was another good bonus to the situation. He ran his fingers through his pink hair, and adjusted the hem of his skirt – just a tad too short, enough to make the mind wander. He looks around, and then steps onto the busy train.

It’s crowded, but it has to be. Kohaku doesn’t exactly want to be completely out in the open here, so he has to take some precautions. Even though he trusts Rinne, he doesn’t trust the eyes of the other creeps of the train, who aren’t paying for this. He settles himself by the doors on the other side of the train, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, and he glances around for the familiar shock of red hair, and finds him immediately. Rinne’s standing around, in a hoodie and jeans, looking…handsome as ever.

(Kohaku hates that he thinks Rinne is handsome. He hates it, because it makes his job easier, and sometimes Kohaku wants to be dominated by the greasiest old man he can find. It’s all part of the fun.)

He catches Rinne’s eye, and Rinne comes over, parting through the crowd like he’s travelling through the Red Sea, and settles behind him as the train doors close, and the train starts to move. A jerk of the train as it moves forces Rinne into Kohaku’s space, and his hands settle on his small hips.

“Rinne-han,” Kohaku greets, already feeling breathless. “You owe me a couple of favours.” “I know,” Rinne replies, and he kisses the back of his neck gently. “You just stay quiet an’ let me touch you, huh?” “Pervert.” Kohaku whispers.

But really, Kohaku can’t say anything when he already starts to feel a bulge in his thin panties, the head of his little cock creating a wet spot against the white lace. Rinne’s hands start to travel down his sides, moving slowly up and down over the thin sailor’s outfit he’s wearing. He slips a hand underneath his shirt, and splays his warmth against Kohaku’s smooth skin, rubbing back and forth.

It’s a simple touch, but still, Kohaku feels like he’s on fire. Rinne’s hand moves from his side to his stomach, gently pressing down, and then drawing up to his chest, feeling over the fabric of the little bra he’d put on, just for show. He’d taken the padding off, of course, but he regrets it ever so slightly when he feels Rinne’s thumb rub over his nipples through the lace, flicking at the small bud. He’s not particularly sensitive there, but there’s just something about Rinne that makes Kohaku feel like a live-wire.

“You’re so hard already.” Rinne whispers into Kohaku’s ear, and Kohaku lets out a soft sigh. “You like it when I touch you there?” “Get on with it, _onii-chan_ ,” Kohaku hisses back, and moans as Rinne pinches his nipple through the fabric. “Hnnh – ”

Still, despite Rinne being a _bitch_ , he still gets on with it, the hand not fondling his chest moving to rub at his thigh, running his hand over the hem of his stockings, and then further up, under his skirt, where he reaches over to rub at the growing bulge in his panties. Kohaku’s glad, for once, his dick isn’t that big, otherwise he would have definitely started tenting his skirt. Furthermore, Rinne can take him fully in his hand like this, simply rubbing his palm over his entire length, and it drives Kohaku crazy, the stiff fabric of his underwear rubbing back and forth over the sensitive head of his dick.

He has to swallow down a groan when Rinne finally wraps his hand properly around him, slipping underneath the already minimal fabric of his underwear to stroke him, thumb rubbing against the head of his dick. Behind him, Kohaku can feel Rinne’s own bulge straining against the zipper of his jeans, rubbing against his ass. Kohaku would berate himself for being ‘needy’, but _God_ , he wanted Rinne’s dick in him since yesterday. He grinds back, and Rinne growls. The sound reverberates in Kohaku’s mind, and settles all the way down to his dick. It twitches in Rinne’s hand, and a low chuckle leaves Rinne’s lips.

“If you want me that bad, how am I gonna say no?” Rinne asks, and kisses the nape of his neck gently. “You’re damn cute.” “You like me that way,” Kohaku murmurs, and leans back into him. “Nnh…”

Rinne’s obliging him today, Kohaku thinks, as the hand on his thigh moves up to his ass. Openly, Rinne gropes it, rubbing the soft flesh between his fingers, before slipping his thumb in between them, pressing his thumb against his slick entrance. It slides in easily – Kohaku prepares himself well in advance – but it doesn’t stop Rinne from pushing two fingers in. The _squelching_ sound it makes almost makes them pause, but Kohaku’s heart pounds harder at the thought they could be caught at any time by the people around them.

Rinne’s hand leaves his chest, and then there’s the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and a warm, blunt force at the rim of his entrance, his panties now pulled to the side. It’s an all too familiar feeling, one that he can barely get enough of. He adjusts, braces himself against the doors of the train, and a well-timed jerk of the train gets the head of Rinne’s cock inside of him. Even that has him moaning already, biting hard on his bottom lip.

Kohaku has taken a great many cocks in his young life, but none quite as big as Rinne’s. As Rinne carefully thrusts the entire thing inside of him, he feels it enter his guts, feels it press up against his stomach. He glances down, and smiles at the small stomach bulge that his cock’s created, pressing against his skin. One of Rinne’s hands is on his hip, and the other is pressing against his stomach, against his dick inside of him. It feels like heaven. Kohaku’s eyes roll back into his head, and he tips his head back, back arching prettily against Rinne. Rinne isn’t moving, and God, Kohaku needs it, so he pushes his hips back against him.

It seems to finally trigger something in Rinne, as he pulls back, and thrusts in, a small, jerky movement that brushes right against Kohaku’s prostate. It’s not even a deep thrust in, but Kohaku feels like he’s entered heaven with the simple feeling of it, of his inside him. If he looks down, he can see the bulge move inside of him, moving back, and thrusting in, and then out again. The friction of his cock against Kohaku’s sensitive walls help as well, and he clenches down around him, making the drag of him inside feel even better.

“Fuck, fuck me _harder_ ,” Kohaku hisses, and he hears Rinne chuckle behind him. “I said, _ha –_ ”

The words are cut off as Rinne thrusts in, suddenly, and violently, pushing hard agaisnt his prostate, and Kohaku feels a wetness against the fabric of his skirt.

“Did that make ya come?” Rinne asks, a whisper in his ear. He bites down on it, and Kohaku makes a soft noise. “Well, you’re my toy for today, so I’m gonna keep fucking ya ‘til I’m done. You can take it, can’t ya?”

Kohaku hates how that turns him on. Kohaku _hates_ that he clenches around him, still sensitive and shaky from his first orgasm – but he wants more. He wants Rinne to fill him up to the brim with his warm cum, until it’s dripping down the side of his thighs. He swallows. Licks his lips, and looks up at Rinne with wide eyes.

“Make me feel good, _onii-chan_.” “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

And just like that, Rinne starts fucking him, his hips bumping into Kohaku’s ass with the force of his movements. Kohaku feels like he’s being pushed against the door of the train, Rinne tugging his ass back against his hips with every movement. Kohaku’s sure that other people are watching now, that it’s more obvious than ever what the two of them are doing, but he doesn’t care. Hell, who knows how many thousands of people are molested in these trains anyway? He’s sure no one’s going to bother them about it.

Kohaku’s small cock starts to harden again, and if Kohaku wasn’t so busy trying to support himself against the door, he’d be tugging at it now, thrusting against his lithe fingers, squeezing tight around Rinne’s cock. He moans, and Rinne bites at the nape of his neck, pushing his thrusts in deeper, reaching parts of Kohaku no dildo could ever reach. Who allowed their stupid unit leader to have such a big cock? It felt like it was tearing Kohaku apart.

“I’m gonna – I’m gonna – ” Kohaku releases again, his poor skirt unsalvagable. He’d have to get Rinne to pay for dry cleaning.

Still, though, Rinne doesn’t stop moving. His thrusts get even _faster_ , if that was somehow possible. Kohaku feels his mind turning into mush, with every accurate thrust in, the head of Rinne’s cock brushes against his prostate and drives him into a mewling, shaking mess.

And then Rinne presses down on his stomach, and everything goes to hell. Kohaku releases again, a shaking and shuddering dry orgasm, and then finally, Rinne comes inside of him. His cum is hot, and rushes into him, looking for a womb that isn’t there. Rinne rides it out by fucking him even harder, the noises getting louder than he thought possible. Kohaku felt like he was going insane.

The train comes to a stop, and Rinne slowly pulls out, tucking himself back into his jeans. As promised, cum starts to dribble out of Kohaku, and down his thigh. Rinne licks his lips, and wraps am arm around Kohaku’s waist, leading him out of the train.

“Where are we going?” Kohaku asks. “Let’s go to a bathroom,” Rinne says. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Kohaku smiles to himself.

_He’s absolutely going to have to pay extra for this_ , he thinks, but finds he doesn’t quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this one! for all you know ill write some mob x kohaku someday


End file.
